


Увлекательная химия

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Я влюбился в парня, с которым вместе хожу на химию, и написал про нас любовную историю. Однажды он попросил мои лекции, и я случайно дал ему конспекты с этой историей. На следующий день он вернул мне тетрадь. Внутри был приклеен стикер: «Я тоже тебя люблю».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Увлекательная химия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Side of the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9975) by kelleigh. 



Уроки химии, на которые ходит Дженсен, предназначены для всего, только не для изучения самой химии.

Данниль думает только о том, чтобы попасть в Лигу Плюща, показывая вступившим школьные дворы и внешние каменные коридоры. У ее родителей есть средства отослать дочь в школу с такими вот коридорами и — во всяком случае, так слышал Дженсен — где проводятся сумасшедшие вечеринки. Она будет веселиться на всю катушку. Кристиан и Дженсен относятся к химии так же, как и к самостоятельным занятиям — если мистер Уиллис готов поставить им пятерку без того, чтобы они сильно напрягались, парни этим воспользуются. Они начинают проект по французскому сразу после того, как намешивают что-то странное из уксуса и молока — чтобы определить, кислота это или основание — но вскоре отвлекаются на обсуждение тренировки по бейсболу.

Ну а Джаред… Он вообще-то занимается. Насколько это возможно на уроках мистера Уиллиса, конечно. Он сидит вместе с Данниль, Кристианом и Дженсеном за черным лабораторным столом, и его угол тщательно огорожен учебниками и конспектами с маркерами. У него столько тетрадей, что Дженсен понять не может, как он в них разбирается. Прилежный маленький засранец, который на самом деле вовсе и не маленький. Джаред обходит их всех — старшеклассников — будучи на целый год младше. Он учится по какой-то углубленной программе, из-за чего может добавить в расписание продвинутый курс физики и анатомии.

Или что-то вроде того. Будто Дженсен не знал, как Джаред спланировал остаток своей школьной карьеры и какую деятельность указать в заявление в колледж. Дженсен бы не удивился, если Джаред уже выбрал, с кем пойдет на выпускной.

Но он восхищается этим парнишкой — да, он знает, что неправильно называть Джареда «парнишкой», но это все Кристиан начал, и Джаред из-за этого так краснеет…

— Что пишешь, Джей? — Кристиан заглядывает Джареду через плечо.

— Задание по английскому на следующую неделю, — отвечает Джаред, дописывая еще несколько строчек и закрывая тетрадь.

— Ботаник, — говорит Кристиан без раздражения. Данниль подхватывает:

— Это ты мне про него рассказывал? Задание по художественной литературе на урок к Эйблменну?

— Ага, получилось немного длиннее, чем я ожидал, но… — Джаред почти достает до ушей, пожимая плечами, облаченными в черную кофту. Черный цвет идет ему, решает Дженсен. Цвета их школы — оранжевый и зеленый, символ долбанных водных черепах — никому не идет, а вот Джаред почти всегда носит школьную футболку, но не сегодня. Сегодня он нравится Дженсену: мягкие каштановые волосы завиваются за ушами, показывая следы техасского солнца.

— Джей, после тренировки встретимся опять? — спрашивает Кристиан, когда звенит звонок на последний урок.

— Если Дженсен потом согласится меня подвезти, — отвечает Джаред, бросая на того взгляд. У Дженсена нет шансов устоять перед этими глазами орехового цвета.

— Без проблем, — отвечает Дженсен, поворачивая направо к своему шкафчику. Джаред и Кристиан идут следом, а Данниль, помахав им рукой, направляется в коридор Искусств.

— С меня машина, а с тебя записи по химии по пятнадцатой главе. Не думаю, что успею между тренировками, а мне еще надо отвезти Мак на какие-то танцы для принцесс перед ужином, так что…

— Я дам их тебе по пути домой. Я только перепишу кое-что, договорились?

— Здорово, — отвечает Дженсен, и все трое расходятся в разные стороны.

 

Спустя несколько часов они встречаются на парковке. Из-за выматывающей тренировки и резких комментариев тренера Дженсен весь вспотел. Этот негодяй гонял их допоздна, чтобы вбить главному шорт-стопу в голову, как важна предстоящая игра.

«Не угробь все», — сказал он, хоть и другими словами.

«Я понял».

Кристиан ссутулился, сидя на бампере машины Дженсена, ковыряя пальцам стикер, который был наклеен с самого момента покупки.

— Наконец-то, — говорит он. — Джей уже занял место спереди.

Кристиан забирается назад, закинув снаряжение в пикап. Джаред укладывает рюкзак под ноги спереди, а еще одну сумку с распечатками кладет на колени.

— Как там годовой альбом? — спрашивает Дженсен, выруливая на дорогу. — Сделал, что нужно было? — Джаред не только должен был читать речь на выпускном, совсем скоро — за несколько лет до своей очереди — он решил, что ему было мало, и подписался на работу над ежегодным альбомом, приобретя тем самым неблагодарное звание редактора спортивного раздела.

— Да, мы опережаем сроки, так что все здорово, — отвечает он, и Кристиан фыркает сзади.

— Парень, сделай одолжение, оставь бейсболу самое лучшее место.

— И забрать такое важное место у Почетного Общества или детских фотографий? — улыбается Джаред, и Дженсен улыбается ему в ответ. — Ни за что.

— Засранец, — бормочет Кристиан, но опять же без злости. Он не смог бы возненавидеть Джареда, даже если бы попытался. А Дженсен даже и не пытается — их судьбы переплелись еще в тот день, когда он сел с их троицей на химии.

Всю дорогу до дома Кристина они спорят и жалуются на объемы домашней работы, потом Кристиан выбирается из грузовика, хлопает Дженсена по затылку и ударяет сидение Джареда.

— Чувак, осторожнее! — кричит Дженсен. — Веди себя хорошо с моей машиной.

— Дженни, смотри, блядь, не опаздывай завтра! — кричит Кристиан в ответ, выкрикнув свое последнее оскорбление, и исчезает за воротами двора.

Дом Джареда небольшой и скромный, стоит на углу улицы возле красного клена, чему безумно завидует отец Дженсена. До дома Дженсена всего два квартала, так что Джаред легко вписался в их послешкольное времяпрепровождение. По пути Дженсен делится тем, что скрыл от Кристиана. Что сказал ему тренер, как его резкие злые слова все еще эхом звенят в голове. Джаред не отмахивается; он внимательно слушает, и, даже несмотря на то, что мало, что говорит в ответ, он просто позволяет Дженсену высказаться, комментируя - в большинстве случаев именно то, что нужно Дженсену.

— Ты один из его лучших игроков, — говорит Джаред, наклоняясь к средней консоли, когда Дженсен резко поворачивает вправо. — Может он думает, что ты выдержишь давление.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему он думает, что я всего этого не знаю до сих пор, — отвечает Дженсен, заезжая в старый квартал с большими, отбрасывающими тени, деревьями. — Если я плохо сыграю, я получу стипендию только в местном колледже Гриндейл.

— А я все равно буду ходить смотреть твои игры, — признается Джаред. — Слушай, вы же не просто так чемпионы штата и держите это звание. Ваш тренер тут ни при чем.

Дженсен так широко улыбается, что у него почти сводит мышцы.

— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я тебя по утрам подвозил? — спрашивает Дженсен, останавливаясь возле дома Падалеки.

— Не, все нормально, — отвечает Джаред, поправляя сумки, чтобы их было легче взять. — Отцу все равно по пути, а он мне еще и завтрак купит. Слабо так?

— Да я за неделю обанкрочусь, — говорит Дженсен и смеется. — Ни за что. — Он не показывает разочарования. Только когда Кристиана нет в машине, ему удается провести время с Джаредом наедине, узнать друг друга поближе за те короткие десять минут. Джаред умен — он должно быть уже давно раскусил Дженсена — но у Дженсена все еще недостаточно информации.

— Ох, слушай, — говорит Дженсен, когда Джаред выбирается из машины. — Можно я возьму те конспекты по химии? Прости…

— Черт, я забыл, — Джаред копается в сумке и достает черную тетрадь, закидывает ее в открытое окно «Эксплорера». — Отдашь, как перепишешь. Не к спеху.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Дженсен, и Джаред бежит к двери и разворачивается, чтобы помахать Дженсену.

 

После обеда мама гонит Дженсена в комнату заниматься.

— Никаких видеоигр, Дженсен. Я серьезно, — говорит она, топая ногой по нижней ступеньке лестницы.

— Хорошо! Уже иду!

Минуту он с огорчением смотрит на приставку «Нинтендо», но потом переворачивает рюкзак на полу. Книги и тетради вываливаются ему под ноги, и Дженсен не может решить, что из домашнего задания не самое ужасное. И если он в итоге выбирает химию — дело тут вовсе не в Джареде.

Дженсен берет свою собственную тетрадь, вытаскивает из кучи записи Джареда, находит ручку, надеясь, что ему хватит пасты переписать весь конспект. Он пролистывает страницы, останавливаясь на последней, где что-то написано. Это точно не химия: нет названия глав, таблиц с названиями элементов, выделенных разными цветами – того, что, скорее всего, и будет в контрольной.

Просто слова, целые страницы слов, исписанные от края до края кривым почерком Джареда, и Дженсен понимает, что это история не для его глаз. Он понимает это, потому что в самой первой строчке он видит свое имя.

У Дженсена руки чешутся закрыть тетрадь — он ведь не ту мне дал! — но, тем не менее, продолжает читать дальше. Он мгновенно перемещается в другой мир, один из созданных Джаредом, где они с Дженсеном настоящие герои.

Он читает и улыбается. В рассказе упомянуто столько мелких деталей его жизни, а он бы поклялся, что Джаред давно уже все позабыл. Закрученными фразами интересно показаны чувства и привычки. Джаред просто фантастический писатель — ему удается сделать Дженсена прекрасным в своих текстах.

На самом деле, Дженсен совсем не такой. Он учится в старшей школе и ему совершенно на все наплевать, лишь бы не завалить программу и получить стипендию по бейсболу в Университете Техаса. Дома у Дженсена жизнь, если говорить откровенно, могла быть получше. Родители сконцентрировались на Мак, маленьком ангелочке, и Джоше, идеальном первенце. А Дженсен затерялся где-то между. Конечно, им не все равно, и Дженсен не может их винить, но хоть разок было бы так здорово…

Дженсен был прав насчет Джареда: тот раскусил его. То, как Дженсен из рассказа Джареда видит вымышленного Джареда, — просто потрясающе. У Дженсена сердце начинает биться быстрее. Джаред — благородный, самоотверженный, всегда милый. В отличие от Дженсена у него есть цель. Он далеко пойдет.

Но это не все. Джаред буквально выплеснул на бумагу все эмоции и чувства Дженсена, прямо из самого сердца. Эмоции знакомые Дженсену, но он понятия не имел, что Джаред мог… Что Джаред видел…

_Дженсен лежал на краю матраца, медленно протягивая руку и касаясь побитых костяшек на руке Джареда. Тот развернул и убрал руку, от чего Дженсен дернулся. Он понял, что Джаред искал его руку, так что Дженсен сжал ее._

_Он посмотрел Джареду в глаза, опускаясь, кожа к коже, ртом ко рту, переплетая языки вместе. И все волнение, и весь страх за их долг исчезли, освобождая место для тепла и возбуждения от такой близости с Джаредом._

Дженсен хочет остановиться, но мозг отказывается реагировать. Пальцы сами переворачивают страницы, пока история не заканчивается, и Дженсен, придуманный Джаредом, наконец-то получает свой счастливый конец.

После он кладет тетрадь на тумбочку и той ночью, прочитав историю дважды, Дженсену снится его собственный счастливый конец.

 

— Я не смогу тебя сегодня подвезти.

— Это еще почему? — возмущается Кристиан, засунув половину бублика в рот.

— У меня планы и я, возможно, задержусь, понятно?

— Ладно, старик. Передать Джею?

— Нет, — слишком быстро отвечает Дженсен, но Кристиан занят войной со своим завтраком, который никак не хочет помещаться во рту. — Я сам скажу ему.

Первая половина дня — настоящая пытка для Дженсена. Они обычно не видятся раньше урока по химии, но это уж точно не обычный школьный день.

— На латыни Джаред себя очень странно вел, — сообщает Данниль на английском после ланча. — Он думает, что ты злишься на него.

— Данни…

— Не волнуйся, — говорит она, улыбаясь. — Я не сказала ему, что злость — это последнее, что ты к нему чувствуешь.

— Отсоси, — отзывается он.

— Мечтай, — отвечает Даниил. — Но, правда, он выглядел так, будто кто-то съел все его печеньки, так что веди себя с ним хорошо, ладно? Я не знаю, что стряслось.

— Я разберусь.

За пять минут до конца урока Дженсен умоляет учителя, чтобы тот отпустил его в туалет. Она начинает что-то спрашивать, когда Дженсен хватает свои вещи и вылетает за дверь, не дослушав вопрос до конца. Звонок еще не прозвенел, так что в коридоре тихо. Дженсен останавливается возле лаборатории, волнуясь.

Он знает, чего хочет — знал с первого дня этого года в школе — и он догадывается, чего хочет Джаред. Если, конечно, вся эта история не была какой-то шуткой. Даже если Джаред был бы парнем, который мог такое выкинуть, но он же не Кристиан. Он — Джаред. И у него в голове засела эта идеальная картинка Дженсена, которую ни один человек на земле не сможет переплюнуть.

Вопрос заключается в том — готов ли Дженсен попытаться?

Когда предыдущий класс вылетает в коридор, Дженсен первым заходит в лабораторию. Дженсен достает тетрадь, бережно кладет ее на место Джареда, хватает стикер со стола мистера Уиллиса, быстро что-то приклеивая на последнюю страницу.

 

Джаред забредает в кабинет так, будто его придавило весом. Ни улыбки, ни приветствия. Он просто прямиком идет к своему месту и в ужасе видит тетрадь на столе. Он смотрит на Дженсена, но мистер Уиллис уже напоминает алгоритм проведения их экспериментов.

Не слушая, Джаред хватает тетрадь и пролистывает страницы. Его глаза широко открыты от ужаса, и, кажется, он вот-вот заплачет, если, конечно, Дженсен хоть немного узнал его за время знакомства. Ему хочется успокоить Джареда, сказать, что все в порядке, но он молчит, надеясь, что записка скажет все за него.

Джаред останавливается на последней странице, и для Дженсена все звуки в кабинете уходят на второй план. Джаред читает его записку, губами проговаривает слова, и Дженсен наблюдает за ним.

«Я тебя тоже люблю».

Дженсен точно знает, что написал, но в какой-то момент он начинает паниковать — вдруг Джаред подумает другое? По лицу ничего непонятно. Он снова поднимает глаза на Дженсена, и тот, наконец, замечает.

Надежда.

Дженсен улыбается. Лаборатория слишком большая — между ним и Джаредом слишком много пространства. Как только мистер Уиллис садится, позволяя ученикам начать уничтожать школьные запасы химикатов, Дженсен перетаскивает стул ближе к Джареду, не обращая внимания на непонимание Данниль и Кристиана.

— Дженсен, я…

— Эй, ты мне обещал конспекты по химии, — говорит Дженсен, до смешного глупо.

Джаред таращится на него какое-то время, а потом краснеет.

— Прости.

— Проехали, — Дженсен бьет ручкой по обложке тетради, наклоняясь ближе. — К тому же, — шепчет он, — мне очень понравилась твоя история.

Джаред кладет ладонь на тетрадь, пальцами едва касаясь руки Дженсена. Он улыбается.

— Хочешь рассказать мне ее после тренировки? — спрашивает он. — Я могу подбросить тебя домой или мы можем сходить куда-нибудь перекусить…

— Ага, — соглашается Джаред, и Дженсен видит благородного милого героя из рассказа Джареда. — Очень хочу.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

>  **от переводчика:** фрагменты истории Джареда взяты из фика [In a Faraway Land, You'll Find Yourself](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/154796.html).


End file.
